Everrett Mac
Everrett is the right hand minion under Seren Fawcett doing ethically questionable research on all manner of beings and critters previously non-existent and unclassified. His glasses are the size of his head and the foremost in chic fashion. He has managed to enter into a relationship with the only person more sexually unaware than himself, Ky Janes. Unfortunately, Everrett does not have the excuse of being of a completely different species like his boyfriend does. __TOC__ Everrett Mac Nicknames/Aliases: Ev, Mac, Brain, MacEverrett, MacBrain, E=MC squared, you get the idea Date of birth: 12th January 1986 Age: 22 Sexual Orientation: Gay, but not completely open about it yet Marital Status: Dating Ky Janes Occupation: Unspeakable in the Space Division Formerly: Lab Expert for the Regulators. Specializes in magical mechanics, creature/human mutation and muggle technology. Tasks include experimenting on caught creatures, research, applying the use of muggle technology against traditional Wizarding methods and vice-versa. Home: An attic flat in Camden, London. Finances: Comes from an extremely priveledged background, and also receives average Ministry pay. Family: Twin sister Arabella, non-magical. Household: Everett lives with many a computer. Being muggleborn, he’s extremely familiar with the technology and is fascinated/obsessed with the build up of machines and programs. He also lives with a few lab mice and one Red Rat snake called Bartholomew. External Appearance: Everrett is of less-than-average height, standing at approximately five foot four inches. He is skinny and his joints and angles are nowhere near as graceful as they should be – and this is something that he’s far too aware of. He has a tendency to hunch forward when working and in general has very bad posture, almost as if he never grew out of those awkward teenage years. His hands are long and thin and behind the thick black glasses he wears, his face is surprisingly soft and feminine, with long eyelashes and watery blue eyes. He has thick, sandy blond hair that has been long and straight ever since he can remember, and his skin tone is pale but tans easily in the summer. Clothes-wise, anything but Wizarding robes, something that’s comfortable to work in, so long as its quirkily put together and reflects his bizarre, inventive personality – i.e. a pair of skinny jeans, baseball trainers and a slogan t-shirt with a flannel shirt thrown on top. First Impression: That's so Garth Algar circa 1990. Personal Political Views: Being muggleborn and the first Wizard in his immediate family, Everrett really has nothing to say about blood supremacy. He thinks there are harsher things to worry about now that the war is over. On a wider scale, he is liberal – while many would say that what he’s doing in his job is cruel, he argues that it gives them all a better understanding of how to formulate cures, research species and generally make society better. In other words, he’d probably shrink down behind his computer screen if he were questioned directly about it. Quirks/Habits: When concentrating, Ev has a terrible habit of tilting his head back and staring with a wide, fly-catching mouth. Not exactly attractive, and it’s something that he’s done since his days at Hogwarts. His glasses also tend to slide down his nose and he only ever pushes them back up if they’re about to topple off his face. When he gets embarrassed, he gets a blotchy face and his glasses fog up around the rims. Has a tendency to make drum kits out of anything and everything. Eats like a horse but never seems to put on any weight. Distracted very easily – has a habit of “zoning out” when he’s working or concentrating on something. Talks down to people without really realising it/meaning it. Leaves things lying around in an “organised mess”. Talks to himself when he’s on the brink of an idea. Laughs at inappropriate moments. Falls asleep at inappropriate moments. So sexually awkward and frustrated that he’d rather not talk about it, ever. Strengths: inventive, good with his hands, close attention to detail, excellent at transfigurations, motivated, crafty, efficient, stead-fast, excellent knowledge of muggle machinery and communication technologies, great with sums/numbers/equations, photographic memory, owns every bit of kit/gadget that’s going, good at building things Weaknesses: stubborn, anxious, scatter-brained, flaky, pessimistic, nervous, blind as a bat, poor social skills, easily embarrassed, has a habit of sleeping in, terrible at flying and any other magic that requires great physical exertion, not exactly the best when it comes to describing his feelings, timid, socially clueless Fears: forgetting things, being put in a social situation that would require him to be… well… sociable, technical malfunctions, losing his sister Philias: computers, physics, toys, robots, magic markers, pizza, old books, libraries, museums Hobbies/Interests: muggle technology, arithmancy and numerology, collecting things, collecting ideas, building robots, playing computer games, museums – particularly science museums Amorentia Potion: Dust from old books, new car smell, ginger, boy-sweat Favorite Belongings: laptop, an old Astronomy book that his uncle from Australia gave to him when he was ten, ipod first generation, his snake Favorite Places: Dorset, London Museum of Science and Natural History, Moscow Secrets: optional History Everrett and his twin sister were born in Dorset, a shore town in the south of England, to a wealthy set of parents. So wealthy, in fact, that they were constantly moving around Europe during their childhood to live with various relatives and friends of the family while their parents worked as charity spokespersons and political celebrities. At age eleven, however (living in Moscow at the time), Everrett recieved a letter for Hogwarts. His sister did not. For seven years, he spent the majority of the time seperated from his twin, and this had a severe impact on his adulthood - the shyness, the social awkwardness that he could have once disguised with his sister's counterpart personality. During the summer holidays of Everrett's education at Hogwarts, his parents encouraged him to study the bog-standard Muggle schoolwork in order to sit GSCEs and A-Levels, required for entry into University when he turned seventeen. With a joint degree in Chemistry and Physics, Everrett applied for a lab job in both Muggle and Wizarding institutions, before finally settling with a job with the Regulators at age twenty. Meta Journal: maths PB: Jackson Pollis Player: Teri Category:Characters Category: Unspeakables